


Una cosa lleva a la otra

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces lo que empeza con una inocente conversación tiene consecuencias inesperadas. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una cosa lleva a la otra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y si me perteneciesen, tendría muy claro lo que haría con ellos y con su relación.

No tenía muy claro cuál era la razón, de las posibles que se le ocurrían en ese momento, de que estuviese tan contento.

Todo comenzó con aquella conversación. Entre cerveza y cerveza, Danny había comentado que entendía perfectamente que uno se enamoraba de otra persona y que, a veces, eso no tenía nada que ver con el género.

-Puede que nunca te hayas sentido atraído por la gente de tu mismo sexo y, de repente, un día, conoces a alguien con quien pasarías toda tu vida y la cosa cambia. A un compañero mío de Jersey le ocurrió y era muy feliz. Luego se acabó, por razones que no vienen al caso y nada tienen que ver con el asunto de los sexos, y volvió a ser el que nos robaba a todas las chicas- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica... Bueno, era normal que echase de menos su vida.

Tampoco era que tuviese muy claro cómo habían terminado hablando del tema. Si no recordaba mal, Kono había comentado un caso similar de una amiga suya y de ahí había derivado el resto de la charla... Sumándole, por supuesto, el exceso de alcohol, que los hacía especialmente locuaces en lo que era la celebración del exitoso final de un caso especialmente difícil.

Kono y Chin aprovecharon que se disponía a abrir un nuevo pack de bebida para marcharse. El sueño les vencía y necesitaban retirarse o no serían capaces de hacerlo ya.

Danny, siguiendo lo que era ya una costumbre, se tomó otra con él en el porche, arropados por el suave murmullo de las olas al romper.

Después de más cervezas y charla, Danny decidió que era imposible llegar a su casa en el estado en que se encontraba, con lo que decidió que su sofá sería perfecto.

Ambos subieron a su habitación y, mientras cogía la ropa de cama para hacerle la noche lo más cómoda posible, su amigo se había recostado en su cama y se había quedado profundamente dormido.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, bueno, como bien había dicho Danny, el sofá era perfecto.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo había intentado, bien sabía Dios que lo había intentado… pero tal vez esta vez se hubiese pasado un poquito de más con las cervezas… Al tercer intento fallido de hacer la estancia en el sofá más cómoda, decidió que su cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Vestido como estaba, se tumbó al lado de su amigo y al poco estaba roncando plácidamente.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No sabía cuándo había empezado, ni si ya estaba plenamente despierto, pero ahora mismo sabía que hacía rato que experimentaba esa agradable sensación. Unas manos recorrían sus brazos y su pecho con gran delicadeza, como si temiesen que se fuese a romper. Poco a poco las caricias aumentaban y exploraban su cuerpo tanteando un poco el terreno, tratando de evitar una reacción violenta. Una voz susurró su nombre en su oído.

-Danno…

Sonrió mientras las manos se abrían camino bajo su camisa. Definitivamente estaba completamente despierto, pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Los azules ojos de su compañero se clavaron en él. Creía que una vez acabado todo, su compañero explotaría en uno de sus ataques de ira acompañados de miles de palabras y gestos con las manos, pero, en lugar de eso, Danny mantenía su mirada en la de él. Eso era más terrible e incómodo, realmente. ¿Y si eso significaba el final? ¿Habría metido la pata?

-¿Tú y yo acabamos de…?- comenzó el inspector

Steve asintió.

-Lo siento, realmente no sé lo que me ocurrió, de pronto sentí que eso era lo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo…- dijo

-¿Estabas borracho?

-Ojalá pudiese decirte que sí, si eso sirviese para que no me odiases…

-¿Te arrepientes?

"¿Qué ocurre aquí, me estás interrogando? ¿A mí?" se dijo el capitán de fragata Mcgarret. Pero esa mirada no era algo fácil de evitar… sobre todo cuando el portador de la misma está en tu casa… concretamente en tu cama.

Suspiró.

-Sólo me arrepiento de que no hubiese sido de otra manera, hablando de nuestros sentimientos, siendo plenamente conscientes… no abordándote mientras duermes y…

Danny sonrió y lo silenció con un beso, no uno apasionado como los que habían compartido momentos antes, sino uno tierno, cariñoso… después, se acurrucó junto a él y murmuró.

-No es una forma desagradable de despertar, ¿sabes? Deberías tenerlo en cuenta.


End file.
